Father's Watch
by Hika-chan1
Summary: IY and the gang are stopped for lunch, but apparently their being watched -One Shot Complete- my summary sux.... -_-'


Father's Watch By Hika-chan  
  
They stood around the campfire like always. A kitsune, a dog youkai, a youkai hunter, a monk, and one of the modern times. Undernormal circumstances a group as such should logically be killing each other. There were two reasons they did not, two things thay had in common. One, they were already dead, and two, their children.  
  
Higurashi: *for the umpteenth time.* How on earth did my poor little girl get mixed up in all this?  
  
Kitsune: You know why Higurashi. Because she had the shikon jewel.  
  
Higurashi: I know *sighs, sits down before his daughter who is eating ramen.* Have I thanked you yet for saving her?  
  
Kitsune: *grins* I think you did about twenty times when I first did and about once a week since. I'm starting to regret it.  
  
Higurashi: What? Even after all she mean to your son!  
  
Kitsune: *grin widens* Oh it's not that, I'm just tired of you thanking me.  
  
Kagome: *ruffles Shippo's hair* How do you like the ramen today Shippo?  
  
Shippo: This flavor's not as good as the other one's Kagome.  
  
Kagome: *smiles* It's ok, we'll give all of that one to Inu Yasha then, he eats him so fast he can hardly taste the difference!  
  
Inu Yasha: *though full mouth* I do too!  
  
Inutaisho: Ugh, How can my son diplay such horrid manners?  
  
Monk: *Puts a hand on Inutaisho's shoulder* Do not worry yourself Inutaisho- sama, it is not your fault. Besides not all sons can grow up to be like their father's. *Smiles and looks down at Miroku, who was inching closer to Sango.* Ahh look at him. Just like his father.  
  
Inu Yasha: Hey Kagome gimme more.  
  
Youkai Exterminator: Well he better keep his paws off my daughter.  
  
Kagome: You can't just order me around like that!  
  
Monk: Hey! What's wrong with my son?  
  
Inu Yasha: Just give it.  
  
Kitsune & Shippo: *rolls eyes* Here they go again. *Kitsune smiles*  
  
Exterminator: How about his roving hands?  
  
Kagome:You could at least say please!  
  
Monk: He's just being friendly...  
  
Inu Yasha: Why should I?  
  
Exterminator: And his wandering eye?  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha you're such a jerk!  
  
Monk: Hey if he doesn't have a kid how can our family have justice?  
  
Inu Yasha: Yeah and you're a-  
  
Exterminator: I just don't want him near my-  
  
Kagome: Osuwari! *WHAM! For some reason that sight always halted any conversation between the fathers.*  
  
Higurashi: That's my girl!  
  
Inutaisho: *groans* If I didn't think he deserved it on occasion I would argue with you.  
  
Miroku: *is now rather close to Sango* Sango?  
  
Sango: *Eyes him warily* Yes Houshi-sama?  
  
Miroku: Would you like to- *WHAM!-get's bashed on the head with Hirakotsu*  
  
Monk: What'd she do that for!?  
  
Sango: Hand off my rear you perverted houshi. *Miroku complies as he drifts into unconciousness. Sango's father smiled proudly at his daughter before turning a smug grin to Miroku's Pop.*  
  
Monk: You know if your daughter would just lighten up a bit...  
  
Exterminator: And if you son would back off some.  
  
Kitsune: *steps between them* Now now now, you know there's nothing you can do about it so just let it go ok? *The two he's talking to look at each other, then huff looking away*  
  
Higurashi: *To Inutaisho* You know sometimes I wish they'd just stop being so stubborn.  
  
Inutaisho: Yes, but it's not like they can change Miroku or Sango now can they?  
  
Higurashi: *Blinks* I was talking about Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
Inutaisho: Hmm? Oh yes. If he would just give up on that Kikyou woman.  
  
Higurashi: What's the deal with her anyway?  
  
Inutaisho: I do not know, she was not on the same plane as I while she was dead-dead.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha, what are you going to do if Sesshoumaru ever gets ahold of Tetsusaiga?  
  
Inu Yasha: *Has since pried himself out of the ground* Whaddya mean by that?  
  
Kagome: Well I'm just curious, he's come pretty close you know.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome the only way he's getting it is if he pries it from my cold dead hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru: That brother dear can be easily arranged  
  
Inutaisho: *groans* Why can't my sons be happy with what I gave them?  
  
Higurashi: It's as my wife used to say "Boys will be boys"  
  
Inu Yasha: *get's up and draws Testusaiga* What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I think that should be obvious  
  
* Inu Yasha swings at Sesshoumaru, somewhat alarmed Sesshoumaru falls backwards over a log, but otherwise dodges.*  
  
Inu Yasha: *blinks* huh?  
  
Monk: Hey what happened to his coordination?  
  
Kitsune: *snickers*  
  
Inutaisho: and his tail?  
  
Exterminator: Where's the kit?  
  
*Inu Yasha raises Tetsusaiga for another swing*  
  
Sesshoumaru: -eep!- *-POP- it is Shippo*  
  
Inu Yasha: What the!? *sweatdrops all around, Inu Yasha brings up a shaky fist as veins start to pop on his forehead.* WHY YOU LITTLE!!  
  
Shippo: AHH!! *proceeds to get chased around the camp by Inu Yasha till the hanyou steps on the end of a log sticking out of the lake they're next to. The log flips up and flings all sorts of icky lake gunk and weeds all over the others*  
  
Kagome: *blink blink...blink blink...* grrrr.... OSUWARI!  
  
Inu Yasha: *who had still been chasing the kit* -urk- *splash glub glub He fell into the lake*  
  
Kitsune: *eyes the water* That's new... you don't think he'll drown do you?  
  
*Miroku runs over the the lake with his staff waiting for Inu Yasha to resurface*  
  
Inutaisho: Probably not, he's not unconcious.  
  
*Inu Yasha surfaces and Miroku smacks him on the head multiple times with his staff, Inu Yasha falls back under.*  
  
Inutaisho: *blink blink...* Well he might drown now.  
  
Kagome: *Turns and walks away* Come on Sango, let's go to that spring we passed.  
  
Sango: Yeah, we need it now  
  
Miroku: Me too why don't I *WHACK! Miroku falls over*  
  
Shippo: Great... *goes into the lake and drags Inu Yasha out*  
  
*Monk Starts to sneak off, Higurashi see's him*  
  
Higurashi: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Monk: Hmm? Oh no where just thought I'd make sure the girls were *gets beat upon by Sango's and Kagome's dads*  
  
*Inutaisho and the kitsune sigh*  
  
-End-  
  
-----------------  
  
So whaddya think? I dunno what I was thinking when I came up with this idea but I HAD to try it. As you can tell I didn't feel like giving names to those who were not ever given them.  
  
When I first wrote it I was gonna have the real Sesshoumaru show up but then it just seemed to get a bit too serious. (I don't know why but I just can't manage to write Sesshoumaru silly, so I can't Parody him! *pouts*)  
  
Maybe I'll do alternate end or something? Should I bother?  
  
C&C errr I mean R&R is greatly appreciated!! 


End file.
